


Stolen Moments

by sohox



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Grinding, Lap Sitting, M/M, Stolen Moments, college rhink, highschool rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Rhett finds small excuses to pull Link into his lap all the time.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the amazingness that transpired in GMMore 1616.

Rhett finds small excuses to pull Link into his lap all the time. It started when they were kids, and they were at a birthday party and there weren’t enough seats so he let Link sit in his lap. Some girl wanted to sit in his lap instead but he thought that would be _ weird _.

When they were in their sophomore year of high school they would go camping at the lake with some friends. Link would always complain about how uncomfortable the logs they tried to use as makeshift seats were, so Rhett would let Link sit on his knee and he’d glare daggers at anyone that tried to say anything

He would notice that Link would lean all his weight back against his chest and kind of angle his hips down and press the warmth in the seat of his pants along the length of Rhett’s thigh. 

Rhett’s addicted to those moments and collects them as often as he can. He would occasionally sway his leg under Link slightly because the first time he did it, he felt something shift between Link’s legs and he heard the smallest gasp tumble out of his friend’s mouth.

Link looked back at him, his mouth open slightly, and his eyes a little glassy. Rhett just mumbled “m’sorry. Leg’s fallin’ ‘sleep.” And Link tried to get up, but Rhett’s hands flew up to his hips to keep him in place.

In college they go to parties, and Rhett has girls sit in his lap. But they’re always the wrong shape, the wrong weight. It doesn't feel right and when he would sway or jiggle his leg, they’d get annoyed and get up in a huff. He missed having Link in his lap, the comfort of familiarity there. One day when their friends all came over to their dorm, Rhett makes sure there’s enough people so that all of the seats are taken. When Link comes back from the bathroom Gregg has swiped his seat. Rhett pats his lap and says “for old time sake?” And Link kinda bites his lip to stop his grin from spreading.

It doesn’t take long for Link to melt back into Rhett. There really is something warm and familiar about being seated like this. Nostalgic. Why had they stopped doing this? It’s really nice.

That’s when Rhett starts swaying his leg back and forth, and Link felt the movement ripple under his taint and balls. Link gasps and he’s rock fucking hard all of a sudden. He’s so grateful the lights are low. Rhett snakes his arm around Link’s waist and pulls him back flush against him. He can feel that Rhett’s hard too. Rhett leans forward and grabs his NC State hoodie from the coffee table and lays it across Link’s lap. “Don’t wantcha to get cold, bo.” 

And he starts to jiggle his leg a little, like he used to when they were kids, and Link angles his hips down, pressing his hard on fully into Rhett’s muscular thigh. They both groan low, almost loud enough for the sound to travel over the video games their friends are playing. Link rocks his hips and each forward movement puts the most delicious pressure on his tight balls, each backward motion presses his ass against Rhett’s shaft. 

Under the hoodie, Rhett’s hand is working it’s way up under Link’s shirt, resting against warm fuzzy skin, his pinky and ring finger somehow finding their way past the waistband of his sweatpants. Link’s breath is speeding up and every small gasp of breath sends a jolt of electricity right through Rhett’s cock. Rhett’s brain is fuzzy, and he almost forgets the fact that there are other people around him, until one of them speaks up. 

“Hey man,” Derek says, getting up from his spot on the couch and tossing Rhett the controller. “S’your turn. I gotta head out anyway. Link, you can have my spot, bruh.” 

They both freeze and Link very carefully gets up off Rhett’s lap, his legs are a little shaky. “G-g’night man.” Link waves, his voice a little wobbly. 

Rhett looks over at Link, he’s clutching the hoodie to his lap, and Rhett really wishes he had one too. His cheeks are pink, even in the blue glow of the tv, and when Rhett finally glances up at Link’s face, he can see his eyes are staring straight at the wet stain that’s growing on the front of his pants, caused by his leaking cock. 

They never do it while they’re alone, but they both look for excuses for Link to be in Rhett’s lap when they’re out in public. There are more photos than either of them can count where Link’s leaned back against Rhett, cheeks flushed. 

Link keeps one as his Facebook profile for a while. In this one, he’s on Rhett’s lap, and his current girlfriend Jeanine is on his, and they’d joked about making a Link sandwich. Jeanine loves it, because Link has a boner, and her drunk brain is sure it‘s because she was grinding herself against his thigh, but the truth is, it’s because he’s trying to grind his own asshole against _ Rhett’s _ thigh. In the photo he can see himself biting his lip, curbing a smile, and behind him, Rhett’s smirking, mouth close to Link’s ear. 

Every time he looks at the photo, he remembers the way Rhett’s fingers dug into the flesh right above Link’s hip, the way his breath was hot against his neck. He remembers the low growl of Rhett’s voice making his blood hum in his veins when he whispered “think your girl can feel how hard you are for me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
